In known soleplates for irons of this type, the cladding of the external surface of the ironing plate is relatively fragile, which is to say that it resists only poorly mechanical stresses inflicted during assembly of the plate on the body; this is all the more true when the cladding is of the enamel or chrome type.
Thus, for example, in the case of assembly of the edge on the body, there is created at the level of the bend microcracks which not only impair the appearance but also give rise eventually to oxidation which spreads over the ironing surface.
Moreover, there are also known soleplates for irons in which the ironing plate is fixed by resilient snapping on the heating body.
Although this solution overcomes the problem of microcracks, it requires precise fabrication to provide for assembly, during molding of the heating body, which prevents mass production.
The invention has particularly for its object to overcome these drawbacks.